Chloe Sedesi
Chloe Sedesi is a former apprentice of Professor Ishmael Palin. She specialises in Thrusters and Frame Shift Drives. In August 3305, she arrived in the Witch Head Nebula to establish her own Engineering workshop, Cinder Dock in Shenve. Her workshop is one of the only places where Class 1 Corrosion Resistant Cargo Racks can be purchased. Access Requirements Modifications Offered The following module modifications are available from this Engineer: Frame Shift Drive (Grade 3) * Faster boot sequence * Increased range * Shielded Thrusters (Grade 5) * Clean * Dirty * Reinforced Timeline 08 AUG 3305 *Humanity's expansion into the Witch Head Nebula has continued with the introduction of seven planetary ports. Six ports now occupy systems surrounding the existing enclave. The Alliance, Federation and Empire have each established two ports, strengthening the presence of their representative factions. The seventh port, Cinder Dock, is located in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research provided some additional details: "A facility managed by the engineer Chloe Sedesi has been installed at Cinder Dock. The engineering blueprints available at the facility offer upgrades to frame shift drives and thrusters. Following last-minute discussions held aboard the megaship Spirit of Minue, a tech broker and material trader have also agreed to bring their services to the planetary ports. These contacts are located at Bray Landing and Ratchet Hub respectively. With these new resources available ahead of schedule, we hope to accelerate the ongoing efforts to repair the starports damaged during recent Thargoid assaults. Ezra Point is the first to declare itself fully functional, with all standard services back online." Further installations have been planned over the coming weeks, as migration continues to bring new opportunities and financial investment to the enclave. "These achievements are founded on the tireless efforts of many independent pilots," said Tesreau. "Their bravery and dedication were key factors in securing humanity's access to meta-alloys within the Witch Head Nebula. On behalf of Aegis, I offer these pilots my deepest gratitude."GalNet: Witch Head Planetary Ports Established 06 AUG 3305 *The human enclave in the Witch Head Nebula has attracted thousands of migrants looking for a fresh start. One of those heading to the area is Chloe Sedesi, a former apprentice of Professor Ishmael Palin. She gave an interview to Leon Banerjee for Vox Galactica: "I've been working with the professor for years now, and he's taught me so much about rejigging modules to improve their function. He might come across as a bit serious, but Ishmael's actually a total sweetheart. Although he'll probably frown at me for saying that. I'd been thinking about striking out on my own for a while, and the creation of the Witch Head enclave seemed like a good opportunity to do just that. All those independent pilots have done so much for the new enclave, I thought it'd be good to offer a little support." Sedesi is currently overseeing the installation of a facility at Cinder Dock in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17, which will offer engineering services similar to those previously offered at the Palin Research Centre. It has also been confirmed that a tech broker and a material trader will be offering their services in the Witch Head Nebula, once the region's starports have been returned to full functionality.GalNet: Further Migration to Witch Head Nebula Gallery File:Cinder Dock.png|Cinder Dock References ru:Хлоя Седеси Category:Key people